Les Dompteuses de Feu
by Math'L
Summary: Portraits. Elles ont vécu ou ont encore toute une vie à vivre. Elles ne sont pas nées au même endroit, au même moment. Mais elles ont toutes un point commun : elles se sont battues. Elles ont gagné des Guerres, on perdu des morceaux d'elles-mêmes. Elles se sont soulevées et elles ont dompté le feu dans leur poitrine. Guerrières.
1. Hermione

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonsoir ! **

**Vous n'allez pas le croire mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que cette histoire est prête, j'ai juste eu la flemme de la poster … Je suis impardonnable ! **

**Mais, je reviens avec ces courts portraits ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Je vais en poster un tous les deux jours ! **

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que je suis vraiment pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là ! **

**Big up à Piccolina Sandra pour son aide, ses remarques et sa correction ! **

**Inspiration : Pinterest « Don't worry mother. Your daughter is a soldier. »**

**oOo**

Hermione Granger

Le temps s'arrêta un instant.

Il y avait Hermione, ses cheveux attachés, son gilet rose et sa paire de basket aux pieds. Des vêtements pratiques, toute sa vie remplissait son sac magiquement agrandi.

Elle n'était pas effacée qu'elle agissait déjà comme quelqu'un qui n'appartenait plus à ce monde.

Quelques pas les séparaient mais tout un monde se creusait entre cette jeune Hermione et les gens qui l'avaient élevée, aimée, protégée.

Elle avait pensé un instant tout leur raconter, avant de tout effacer. Une manière d'avoir une dernière étreinte, un dernier « je t'aime ». Mais elle avait fini par accepter que ça aurait été cruel. Alors elle était partie comme un fantôme. Là, sur le pas de la porte de sa maison d'enfance, elle avait fait disparaître toute sa vie d'une formule magique.

Hermione, dix-sept petites années et le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules. Hermione et son air déterminé. Hermione et son air peiné.

Après qu'elle ait lancé le sort, après qu'elle ait disparu de la mémoire des êtres qui l'aimaient le plus au monde, le temps s'arrêta.

Elle fixait les cheveux auburn de sa mère, essayant de capturer l'odeur de son parfum, la couleur de ses yeux. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle murmura :

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ta fille est un soldat.**

Elle replaça son sac sur son épaule et ferma doucement la porte.

Elle souffla doucement et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Ensuite, elle appela le Magicobus et devint l'Hermione forte et intelligente que tout le monde attendait.

Ce qu'elle ne sût jamais, c'est que sous le soleil de l'Australie, Monica Wilkins répétait sans cesse, sans savoir d'où ça lui venait « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ta fille est un soldat. »

**oOo**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce « court » portrait vous a plu ! Vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver le suivant ! ) Ou me parler de votre semaine, ou de qui vous avez envie de frapper (c'est un peu mon mood, me dites pas que je suis la seule !) **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter, passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous !**

**Hermionement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	2. Lily

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonjour ! **

**Comme promis, le 2e portrait ! **

**Je dois avouer être déçue des retours (ou plutôt de l'absence de retour) mais j'espère que ce 2e opus vous motivera ! **

**Big up à Piccolina Sandra pour son aide, ses remarques et sa correction ! **

**Merci à ****Fleur d'Ange**** pour sa review !**

**Inspiration : Pinterest « Don't worry mother. Your daughter is a soldier. »**

Lily Evans

La guerre grondait. Lily voyait les combats s'intensifier, les rues être moins sûres, la mort être plus présente. La guerre grondait et Lily semblait être dans l'œil du cyclone. Par choix, par conviction, par naissance.

La guerre grondait et la vie quotidienne, ses parents, sa sœur disparaissait un peu dans la folie, l'adrénaline et la peur qui infiltraient sa vie. Le danger était là, aux portes du monde sorcier. Tout allait bien dans le monde moldu. Les gens vivaient leur vie, de manière tranquille et inconsciente. Quelque part, Lily s'était persuadée qu'elle protégeait sa famille en s'en éloignant.

Est-ce que c'était grave si elle séchait les repas dominicaux ? Devait-elle se sentir honteuse de ne pas prendre toutes les semaines des nouvelles de ses parents ?

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle devrait plus leur parler. Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient incapables de se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus ou juste dit qu'ils s'aimaient si un membre de l'Ordre venait leur annoncer sa disparition prématurée.

Lily, malgré la bataille dans laquelle elle s'était engagée, était une jeune fille qui se trompait. Le monde lui tomba sur la tête le jour où Minerva vint la voir, peinée.

Le monde de Lily s'effondra quand son professeur lui annonça la disparition prématurée de ses parents, décédés dans un accident de voiture.

Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle n'avait plus de parents chez lesquels se réfugier. Plus de maison, plus de lieu sacro-saint, protégé de toutes les tempêtes du monde.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Lily apprit amèrement une importante leçon : la guerre n'est pas la seule à faire des victimes. Parfois, la simple vie est cruelle.

Habillée de noir, ses yeux verts assombris, oubliant du monde autour d'elle et même de James qui avait tenu à l'accompagner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les cercueils devant elle. Pétunia avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient ouverts. Lily n'avait pas eu le courage de s'y opposer. Mais les voir là, froids, eux qui étaient si chaleureux, était une torture.

Elle s'essaya à toucher la main de son père, espérant retrouver le réconfort qu'elle ressentait habituellement à ses côtés, ne sentit que la glace et la rigidité. Elle retira sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Elle s'approcha de sa mère mais s'empêcha de la toucher. Elle pensa à la guerre qui venait, à la mort beaucoup trop présente. Pendant un instant, l'idée qu'elle puisse les rejoindre dans un temps restreint la réconforta. Puis, elle se souvint de James, de Sirius, de Marlène.

Elle se pencha et murmura à sa mère.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ta fille est un soldat.**

**oOo**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce second « court » portrait vous a plu ! Vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver le suivant ! **

**Bon week-end à vous ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**Lilyement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	3. Luna

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonjour ! Et c'est parti pour le 3e portrait ! **

**Bon, le nombre de retour est pas folichons mais je posterais même pour une personne ! ;) **

**Big up à Piccolina Sandra pour son aide, ses remarques et sa correction ! **

**Merci à ****Fleur d'Ange**** et à Chl007 pour leur review !**

**Inspiration : Pinterest « Don't worry mother. Your daughter is a soldier. »**

**oOo**

Luna Lovegood

Les gens méchants disaient de Luna qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête, qu'elle ne vivait pas dans le monde réel. Les gens qui avaient pitié prenaient sa défense. Les gens qui comprenaient disaient juste de la laisser tranquille.

Les gens méchants n'avaient pas vraiment tort. Luna vivait dans un monde qu'elle avait façonné. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas celui qui l'entourait. Juste que le monde réel était parfois trop violent, trop dénué de sens pour qu'elle puisse y arrimer les pieds.

Alors elle avait créé un monde à elle. Un monde qui ressemblait à celui qui l'entourait, qui en reprenait des éléments mais qui en détruisait les codes. Les gens ne sont pas méchants avec vous si la méchanceté n'existe pas.

Dans son monde, son père arrivait à garder le fil de ses pensées et sa mère était toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle. Dans son monde, elle était protégée, chérie.

C'est dans ce monde, entre féerie et drame, que Luna vit la guerre arriver. Encore plus à ce moment-là, elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfermer dans ses idées, oublier que les Hommes peuvent tuer ceux qui leur ressemblent.

Mais Luna s'était promis de ne pas se servir de son monde pour se boucher les oreilles. L'incompréhension face aux actes des autres ne justifient pas de ne pas les voir, de ne pas réagir.

Elle savait que sa bizarrerie n'avait pas lieu d'être dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dans la lune, quand on risquait sa vie. Alors, malgré elle, elle avait arrimé ses pieds au monde réel.

Elle avait dû dire, de manière temporaire avait-elle espéré, au revoir au regard brillant de sa mère et à la douceur de son père. En sachant pertinemment que quand elle les reverrait, si elle les revoyait, la guerre pourrait bien lui avoir pris toute once d'innocence.

C'est à ça qu'elle pensait quand elle regarda disparaître sa mère, à ce qu'elle serait dans quelques mois, dans quelques années. Quelle Luna resterait-il après que la violence crasse du monde se soit abattue sur eux. Elle pouvait presque voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère.

Elle murmura, en souriant, de sa voix éthérée, comme pour se rassurer elle-même **« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ta fille est une combattante. »**

**oOo**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Luna et son monde à elle, même si du coup, je trouve ça assez triste ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Bon dimanche et bon courage pour le changement d'heure ! **

**Lunament vôtre,**

**Math'**


	4. Narcissa

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuur ! **

**Voici le moment pour le 4****e**** opus (sur 7) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **

**Mercà à ****Chl007**** et à ****Fleur d'Ange**** pour leur review ! **

**oOo**

Narcissa Black-Malefoy

Narcissa Black avait été élevée pour être une épouse. Une bonne épouse. L'épouse d'un Lord. Voilà à quoi avait été dédiée toute son éducation. On lui avait appris à bien se tenir en société, à prendre soin de son mari. A être intelligente mais à l'être assez pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'être trop. Qu'il fallait comprendre le monde qui l'entourait mais ne pas vouloir y participer parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle avait appris à masquer ses émotions parce que les hommes n'aimaient pas les pleurnicheuses, mais à ne pas être trop forte parce que la force était l'apanage des hommes.

L'éducation de Narcissa Black avait été une longue liste de choses à être et à ne surtout pas être, une liste qui ne permettait ni nuance ni personnalité. Une poupée.

Quand elle était devenue Narcissa Malefoy, elle embrassa ce pour quoi elle avait toujours été élevée. Ce fût peut-être la première et la dernière fois que sa mère parut devant elle, sans masque ni retenue. Alors qu'elle était devant sa coiffeuse, en train d'observer l'antique diadème des Black qui coiffait sa chevelure blonde, sa mère était entrée dans la chambre.

Jamais Narcissa n'avait pensé que sa mère avait tant enduré, et cela lui fit peur aussi. Était-ce à cette vie-là qu'elle se vouait ? Devait-elle fuir maintenant, quitte à être déshonorée, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans ce rôle de femme dévouée ?

Sa mère l'avait priée d'être forte, même si on lui avait appris que c'était une qualité d'homme. Elle avait répété que jamais un homme ne saurait à quel point c'était dur d'être une Lady et qu'en réalité, il serait bien incapable de tenir ce rôle. Et elle dit une phrase qui marqua Narcissa toute sa vie :

« La leçon qui t'a été enseignée est fausse. Il faut être forte. Mais il faut aussi être intelligente. Et assez intelligente pour faire croire que l'on n'est pas forte. Laisse ton mari te sous-estimer, laisse le monde te sous-estimer. C'est dans cette soi-disant faiblesse que se trouve ta liberté. »

Et Narcissa, dans le reflet du miroir, promit. Elle promit d'être forte sans jamais le montrer, d'être rusée et le cacher. Elle voyait pour la première fois les yeux de sa mère emplies d'inquiétude. En un clignement d'œil, il n'en était plus rien. Sa mère était à nouveau cette femme lisse, sans émotion. Elle arrangea un peu les cheveux de sa fille avant de quitter la chambre sans un mot en plus.

Narcissa croisa son reflet et fixa ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle se promit de ne pas se laisser emprisonner. Elle murmura pour elle-même, elle murmura pour sa mère qui ne l'entendrait jamais :

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère, votre fille est une guerrière. »**

**oOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Narcissament vôtre,**

**Math'**


	5. Minerva

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuur ! **

**Voici le moment pour le 5****e**** opus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **

**Merci à ****Chl007**** et à ****Fleur d'Ange**** pour leur review (auxquelles je vais répondre, promis ! )**

**oOo**

Minerva McGonnagal

Minerva McGonnagal était écossaise. C'était un fait dont elle était très fière. D'aucun prenait ça pour l'orgueil des écossais, bien démesuré. Mais pour Minerva, ce n'était pas de l'Ecosse qu'elle tirait ce sentiment. Mais du fait que c'était la terre natale de sa mère. Et si sa mère avait été née au fin fond d'un pays inconnu, Minerva n'en aurait pas été moins fière, de ses racines.

Dans la mémoire de Minerva, sa mère était une puissance de la nature. Une moldue qui s'était pris un jour l'existence du Monde Magique dans la figure mais qui l'avait accepté. Elle avait accepté parce qu'elle aimait son mari. Et elle l'avait accepté quand sa fille était née et qu'elle avait commencé ses premiers tours. Et tant pis si elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue, tant pis si son mari emmenait, seul, leur fille voir ses grands-parents parce qu'elle était persona non grata. Tant pis si parfois, elle se sentait un peu diminuée de ne pas être l'égale de son mari. Pour Minerva, pour son mari, elle avait tout accepté et bien plus.

Quand Minerva avait dû aller à Poudlard, dont sa mère ne connaissait rien et ne pourrait jamais rien en connaître, quand elle avait vu partir sa fille pour 8 mois et la voir revenir en parlant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait accepté. Quand elle avait vu le lien que sa fille et son mari développaient autour de la magie, elle avait accepté.

Oui, pour Minerva, sa mère était une guerrière.

Elle l'était d'autant plus qu'elle avait soutenu son père quand Grindelwald était arrivé et qu'il s'était opposé. Elle l'avait soutenu parce qu'elle pensait que c'était ce qui était moralement juste. Tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre des attaques qu'il pourrait porter à leur encontre.

C'est ce qui arriva, malheureusement. Grindelwald s'attaqua à ses opposants. Les McGonnagal en faisaient partis.

Quand Minerva rentra chez elle, elle trouva son père mort et sa mère dans un triste état, le corps comme rompu à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle était là, mourante et rien du désespoir de Minerva ne pouvait changer ça. Il était trop tard, pour appeler de l'aide, pour la soigner, il était trop tard pour tout. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fût de se porter auprès de sa mère et lui tenir la main.

Sa mère la regarda et lui dit « Ce n'est pas juste que je meurs. Mais il y a pire que mourir, Minerva. Il y a vivre en étant incapable de se regarder dans un miroir. Vis Minerva, mais surtout, sois toujours fière de toi, de tes idées, de tes valeurs. Sois forte. »

Et sur la dépouille encore chaude de sa mère, Minerva promit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ta fille est un soldat. »

**oOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Minervament vôtre,**

**Math'**


	6. Pansy

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonsoir ! Me voici de retour pour jouer un mauvais tour : le VIe portrait ! **

**Big Up à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction **

**Merci à ****Chl007**** et à ****Neliia**** pour leur review (****Fleur d'Ange**** , tu m'as manqué ) ) **

**oOo**

Pansy Parkinson

Pansy était méchante, vicieuse et rusée Elle ne voulait pas du rôle de Lady que l'aristocratie et son sexe de femme lui promettaient. Elle voulait avoir le choix. Et son choix était d'avoir un pouvoir de décision, la possibilité de changer les choses, d'appartenir à la sphère politique et de pouvoir, elle aussi, faire et défaire le monde. Elle voulait être un homme. Voilà, c'était dit. Elle voulait être regardée avec le même respect qu'un homme. Elle voulait avoir la même éducation qu'un homme. Elle voulait avoir les mêmes choix, le même droit à la parole.

Tout plutôt qu'être comme sa mère, accepter d'être cocue, battue, parce que c'était sa « place ». La seule place que Pansy accepterait était d'être à la tête de sa vie.

Mais elle n'était pas naïve. Elle ne devait pas être la première fille à rêver de liberté. Quand la lune se levait, Pansy se promettait de partir, de vivre sa vie, d'être prête à tous les sacrifices. Mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile quand le jour apparaissait, qu'il fallait remettre son bustier plein de devoirs et de vérités. Difficile de dire non à son père quand il ordonnait quelque chose. On lui avait appris à respecter, à obéir au chef de famille. Si ce n'était pas dans ses veines, c'était bien ancré en sa personne. Elle pouvait bien avoir des velléités de libertés, la vérité, c'était que le courage lui manquait quand il s'agissait de s'affirmer.

Elle oscillait entre ses désirs et la réalité, incapable de trouver l'aplomb nécessaire pour que les deux ne fassent plus qu'un.

Elle devrait peut-être dire merci à son père finalement.

Quand il lui avait annoncé que la famille Parkinson se tiendrait aux côtés de Lord Voldemort et qu'elle, en qualité de descendante sang-pur, serait mariée avec un autre sang-pur pour continuer la lignée, quelque chose en elle se brisa.

Hors de question de finir poule pondeuse pour un vieillard et se voir complètement bridée. L'approche imminente de cet union, alors qu'elle serait bientôt majeure fut le moteur dont elle avait besoin.

Dans le plus grand secret, elle prépara sa sortie.

Ne jamais sous-estimer sa mère, elle l'avait appris très tôt. Sa mère le découvrit. Mais au lieu de la dénoncer, elle la prit dans les bras en la priant de faire attention. Alors, dans le giron maternel, sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle sentait les bras de sa mère, elle lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère, votre fille est une guerrière. »

**oOo**

**Et voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! On se retrouve dans 2 jours pour le dernier ! :D En espérant que ça vous a plu ! **

**Pansyment vôtre,**

**Math'**


	7. Ginevra

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonsoir ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette série ! (normalement ! Mais Chl007 m'a dit « Et elle ? Et elle ? Et elle aussi ?! » et du coup, peut-être que j'aurais d'autres idées ! ^^') **

**Big Up à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction **

**Merci à ****Chl007****, ****Neliia,****Fleur ****d'Ange et ****Am ****Stram pour leur review ! Et merci d'avoir suivi cette publications, ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**oOo**

Ginevra Weasley

Ginny était ivre de colère.

Elle voulait se battre. Pas par caprice ou pour faire comme les autres. Mais parce qu'elle voulait protéger les siens, peut-être qu'elle pourrait sauver l'un d'eux, peut-être qu'elle pourrait empêcher la mort de frapper leur famille.

C'était un vœu pieu mais elle voulait y être. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir sur ce champ de bataille. Mais elle savait aussi que si l'un de ses frères ne rentrait pas demain, elle mourrait des « si » qui la pousseraient à se demander jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si sa présence n'aurait pas pu changer ça.

Ses frères l'avaient protégée toute sa vie, leur petite sœur. Elle voulait leur prouver que dans leur sillage, elle avait grandi. Les remercier, les protéger à son tour, elle voulait leur rendre tout cet amour qu'ils lui avaient porté, tous les câlins, toutes les promesses.

Peut-être qu'elle mourra sur le champ de bataille. Mais ne pas être aux côtés des siens la tuera de toutes manières.

C'était tous ces mots qu'elle prononçait à sa mère en larme. Il était tard, la maison dormait d'un sommeil agité. Et en bas de l'escalier, sa mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à l'idée que ses enfants, ses chers enfants allaient risquer leur vie. Que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait pas les protéger. Ses instincts de mère hurlaient et elle serrait son poing pour éviter que toute la famille se rende compte à quel point cette guerre la rendait malade.

Et voilà que Ginny, sa petite Ginny, son bébé, son dernier enfant, était à ses genoux, à moitié couchée sur ses jambes, en train de pleurer elle aussi. De soutien, de tristesse, de peur.

Et elle murmurait d'une voix basse, tous ces mots.

Comment elle voulait protéger ses frères. Qu'elle était désolée de faire autant de peine à sa mère, que bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses frères se battre seuls. Elle savait que c'était un déchirement pour sa mère de les voir s'impliquer dans cette guerre. De les voir risquer leur vie contre un malade qui ne pensait qu'à génocider. Qu'égoïstement, elle voulait juste tous les garder à la maison.

Et Ginny pleurait, suppliait. Elle voulait l'accord de sa mère. Pas parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais parce que c'était important. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas la famille Weasley qu'elle quittait, ce n'était pas l'amour de sa mère qu'elle délaissait. Que c'était justement cet amour qui la poussait à quitter le Terrier pour se battre. Elle avait besoin que sa mère l'embrasse, l'enlace. Qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle accepte.

Ginny avait juste besoin de quitter la maison en sachant que sa mère l'aimait toujours. Et en ayant dit à quel point elle l'aimait elle aussi.

Assise là, les genoux sur le carrelage froid, la tête posée sur les cuisses de sa mère, le visage rouge et les yeux baignés de larmes, Ginny suppliait qu'on la comprenne.

Et Molly finit par attraper le visage de sa douce fille, de sa petite fille pour lui faire promettre de tout faire pour rentrer vivante à la maison.

Et Ginny promit. Elles s'enlacèrent dans l'aurore de la fin du monde. Ginny promit. Et Ginny murmura, comme si ça changeait quelque chose, dans l'espoir que ça soulage la peine de sa mère : Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ta fille est un soldat.

**oOo**

**Et voilà pour ces portraits ! Merci, surtout à Chl007 et Fleur d'Ange d'avoir commenté dès le début, me poussant à continuer la publication ! **

**Je vais me forcer à écrire, pour continuer à publier ! Vos reviews sont réellement une drogue à laquelle on s'accoutume ! **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Ginevrament vôtre,**

**Math'**


End file.
